russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Will IBC-13's Remake Of 'Glory Jane' Starring Cherryz Mendoza Be As Big A Hit As The Original Koreanovela?
Filed under Featured Articles , Pinoy Showbiz , by Mario Bautista on January 13, 2016 Paolo, Bettina, Justin (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Francis (school uniform), Maricar, Cherryz (school uniform), Rico, Richard, Joy, Hiro (school uniform), Neri, John, Denise (school uniform), Mymy, Ace GLORY JANE is a 2011 hit Koreanovela about Jane (played by Park Min-young), a happy and determined girl who becoming a high school teenager. The story follows the romantic and academic trials of an aspiring high school classmate and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. It was originally shown on ABS-CBN aired in the afternoon and re-aired on IBC-13 aired on primetime. This time, the local adaptation is now made by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services. IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. said they get the rights for it and when the owner of the series said IBC and Secarats as they bought the rights to do its local version in 2016. They’re all set to show it starting January 18 at 5:45 PM, right before IBC-13's top-rating primetime newscast, Express Balita. Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, who hailed as “The Mall Princess,” is a singer, recording artist and model, her nominee for the 7th PMPC Star Awards for Music for the New Female Recording Artist of the Year and now is a teen actress by playing the title role as a high school classmate. Playing her mom and dad are the real-life couple Maricar Reyes and Richard Poon who are becoming Cherryz's character. Cherryz will use the original name in the Korean series, Jane and her leading men are Rico dela Paz as Ryan and lead teen actor Francis Magundayao as Kristoff. Patrick Destura as Jane's good friend Gary. Hiro Volante as Jane's brother Pablo Yoon. Keith Cruz dubbed as 'The Runaway Princess' played as Valerie with Mymy Davao and the returning action star Ace Espinosa after 6 years as Keith's mother and father. Rico's foster father is the comedian Paolo Contis, with Bettina Carlos as Rico's runaway sister. Justin Ward as Kristoff's half-brother, with his nanny is the veteran comedienne-actress Joy Viado. Also in the cast are Neri Naig as the high school teacher named Teacher Jung Neri, John Wayne Sace as Jake and Secarats young stars are Stephanie Bangcot, Franchesca Salcedo, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca and Miguel David. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Cherryz admits she feels much pressure in playing the lead role in Glory Jane. “I promise to do my best, kami ni Rico, kasi they call as she's the 'Primetime Princess of IBC' so we won’t disappoint the management and also our director, Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, and all the co-stars who are supporting us in the show approved by the K-12 Department of Education (DepEd),” she says. “Pero kahit may pressure, mas nangingibabaw yung excitement to do this project and to work with our co-stars, like Maricar Reyes and Richard Poon who was our mentor in the acting workshop during Secarats. I know we will learn so much from them about the craft of acting.” It’s common knowledge she's a singer, recording artist, performer, model and even as a teen actress. Now that he’s been chosen to play the plum role of Glory Jane. When we met sa IBC studio in Broadcast City, she hugged me and congratulated me, saying I deserve it and she’s happy for me.